


Breaking Barriers

by onegirlcalledworld



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegirlcalledworld/pseuds/onegirlcalledworld
Summary: and maybe there's nothing wrong with falling for someone you shouldn't fall for.





	Breaking Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi i'm new :)

"i knew the second i met you that there was something about you that i needed. turns out it wasn't something about you at all; it was just you." - jamie mcguire

 

* * *

 

"lauren?" i called. three seconds later she opened the bathroom door. i breathed in to see her in my big shirt she loves to wear, beneath that was probably really really short shorts. i couldn't see it. she suddenly reached over the top of my wall cabinet, putting back the hairdryer in its place.

okay. _now_ , i see it.

"what was that?" she asked, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. i battled with myself to whether i should not open up a conversation that feels really personal to me. i decided against it.

"do you ever feel like telling someone your deepest, darkest secret?" i asked slowly, licking my lips as it felt dry.

"to a specific someone, yes," she said.

"and then you feel like backing out the second you're going to tell them because you see this..." i thought for a moment on how will i express my thoughts, "...flash of anxiety."

"yes," she said. "there's this fear of them telling it to others."

i frowned. "that just means you don't trust them fully."

"well then what are you afraid of?" she asked then sat down beside me, turning her full attention to me and closing her phone. her green eyes bore into mine with concern. it dug their way to my heart that it skipped a beat, biting my lip in the process.

i shifted in my bed. "you- i-...it's ju- it's weird," i finally settled on a word.

"camz," she laughed lightly. _beautiful_. "i'm sure it's not. tell me."

lauren meant something to me that the other girls' couldn't match. she made me smile through tough times and has inspired me to put my heart in everything that i do. she has become the person i only thought books create. she's smart, she's beautiful, she's extraordinary; Lauren exceeds people's expectations. some people mistake it for arrogance and it's anything but.

"the thing is that the person i feel like telling is my deepest, darkest secret."

"in other words-- a confession?" she asked for clarification.

"it is," i said. a quick smile appeared on my face.

"what?"

"i just had the courage," i beamed.

"you're going to tell the person?"

i giggled. lauren's brows furrowed, her lips pressed tight. she put her hand in her hair and slightly ruffled it. i couldn't tell her it was already as beautiful as her because that meant i will go through a ten-minute conversation where she proves me wrong. i'm not though. i'm not wrong.

"stop it," she deadpanned.

i bit my lip as a habit whenever she looks at me.

"stop it," she plead and slapped me playfully on my arm.

"ouch!" i exclaimed, a playful grin on my lips.

"you're not answering me."

i bit my lip harder knowing the chance of it drawing blood. i hope i could survive the next moments right after i say these words flooding my mind.

"i just did," i said nonchalantly to hide my anxiety. i'm freaking out on the inside. i finally said it. i finally confessed.

"did what?"

"Oh my God, Lauren," i said exasperated. "for a person so smart, you're so oblivious."

i stared at Lauren and her gaze fell on me. she had the look of confusion from my sudden outburst. looking at my eyes for answers. i was so mad and nervous. i have to repeat myself again making my heart beat twice as fast. my fear is slowly eating me up and i can feel my room becoming smaller and smaller.

"i just did, lauren."

and then it hit her. my breath hitched as a result of not knowing whether to breathe a sigh of relief or keep it in, in case of losing air.

her face were in full-on shock until her cheeks turned crimson red, mouth slightly agape; i could tell she was dumbfounded.

"camila," she muttered. i became more scared of what i have just done.

i mustered all my strenght to say, "god, lauren. i'm so in love with you."

"i'm not in love with your face, your body, your brain- lauren i'm in love with everything that makes you, you. every laugh echoes in my whole body. your voice fills my morning with joy and my night in peace. your eyes are out of this world, did you even know that? your eyes makes me feel uneasy, loved, protected, scared--all in one. your eyes has a universe of its own. your eyes makes my heart flutter whenever you stare at my own. your eyes makes me feel a hundred different feelings and i have a hundred different explanations for them." i said.

"i'm a sucker for the way that you move, lauren. you gave a whole new meaning to my hometown, you gave my life a whole new meaning. you're in my blood, my veins, my head, my heart, and it's driving me crazy knowing how complicated this might sound and how this might impact our friendship," i added.

that's it. i just poured my heart and no way there is an 'undo' button for this. the room grew quiet, and for the nth time i bit my lip.

"please say something because i'm starting to think--"

and like every other cliche books i have ever read, she kissed me.

but no, she didn't just touch my lips with her own. she filled my lungs with sweetest air. she replaced butterflies with new year's fireworks in my stomach. she placed her soft hands on my waist and my neck. i felt warm and high, i felt overdosed. her lips felt pure, and innocent, and breathtaking. she took control. she put me in my highest of highs.

and so it ended. she pulled away but our foreheads rested on each other, breathing in and out to try and catch our breaths that once was filled with each other's scent. she tasted like sweet ecstacy, she tasted like something words couldn't even describe.

"i knew the second i met you that there was something about you that i needed. turns out it wasn't something about you at all; it was just you," i whispered.

but then she stood up and made a beeline for the door.

i watched my euphoria fade and my tears crash as she left, my heart with her. i just lost the most precious thing i have ever given in a matter of seconds, and the most precious person i could ever hold. maybe there was nothing wrong with falling for someone you shouldn't fall for but there's something that will make you want to feel otherwise.

 


End file.
